Thank You For Not Morphing
Thank You For Not Morphing is the 3rd episode of the first season and the 3rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Reunited with their long-lost father, Victor Bennett, the sisters are ecstatic, but a little suspicious of his sudden reappearance. Could good ol' dad have an ulterior motive? Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Trivia 250px|right|Australian Trailer * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * New scenes added in the opening credits for Shannen Doherty and Alyssa Milano. * This episode is also the fourth episode produced, even though it was the third episode to air. * Tony Denisonny Denison played the girls' father in this episode, but was later replaced by James Read. * In the video that Victor sent the girls, Alyssa Milano is playing their mother, a role which was later taken over by Finola Hughes. * Phoebe makes a reference to Bewitched while she talks to Victor, saying that she's become like Tabitha, Samantha Stephen's witch daughter. Phoebe will talk again about "Bewitched" in Lost and Bound, the next time she will be talking about Samantha. * In this episode, the sisters’ father was billed as "Victor Halliwell", but we learn in That '70s Episode, that "Halliwell" is the sisters’ mother’s name. In We All Scream For Ice Cream, it's revealed that the father’s name is "Victor Bennett" . * Markus Flanagan, who plays Marshall in this episode, would later go on and play Jeff Singer, on Unfabulous, which also stars Molly Hagan, who appeared in the episode The Fifth Halliwheel as Karen Young. They played each other's partner. * In this episode, we learn that Prue’s name is actually Prudence. * This is the first recurring appearance of Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt. He later becomes a regular of the series in the half of Season 2 and remain a regular until the second half of season 8. * In future episodes, it is established that the Book of Shadows makes it impossible for evil to even touch it. In this episode, however, the Charmed Ones' magic was not strong enough for its full protection to be activated. This is displayed as the Shapeshifter took it from the attic all the way to the threshold, but couldn't get it out the door. * This episode scored 6.8 million viewers. * In this episode, Victor demonstrates a greater level of knowledge and understanding of the world of witchcraft than he does in later episodes. * This is the first time the Book's pages are seen seemingly flipping on their own. * A version of the episode's script can be found here. * Piper refers to the craft as a 'chick thing' and says it is is 'passed down throught the female line'. This is proven to be false in later episodes when male witches are introduced into the series and Piper has Wyatt. * In this episode, we learn that Prue was never afraid of the dark, when Piper was four, she ate only white food and that Phoebe could swim before she could even walk. * This episode marked the first and last time Victor was played by Tony Denison). * This is the first time that an evil being tries to steal the Book of Shadows. * It is stated for the first time that only the sisters can take the Book of Shadows out of the Manor. Glitches * When Prue walks in on Andy (Fritz), the camera turns slowly when Andy is talking, and you can see a man reading the script in a chair, in the sun room. * When Fritz, Marshal and Cynda are in the living room (just before Cynda changes into her demonic form), you can hear her laughing. When the camera switches to her, however, it's noticeable by her expression that she was not laughing a split second ago. * When the book flipped itself, the page Famous Books and a page with the Relinquishment woodcut was flipped several times, as if there were duplicate pages. * At the end of the episode, when Phoebe is looking for the Safety Spell, it's noticeable that she's not looking through the actual Book of Shadows. The spine is way too thin (see picture) ''and the binding is no longer traditional bound, but post bound ''(screws holding the pages and book together). Music Prophecy by Remy Zero References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. Prue: Cop, witch...it's not a love connection. "Love Connection" was a popular television dating show that ran from 1983-1994. Phoebe: I just read from the book, and wham - I am Tabitha. Tabitha is the witch daughter of Samantha, the witch from the series Bewitched. Title: Thank You For Not Morphing This is a reference to the signs you see almost everywhere "Thank you for not smoking.". The Book of Shadows Protects Itself Image:Shapeshifterbook.jpg|Shapeshifter as mailman tries to leave with the Book but... Image:Shapeshifterbook2.jpg|The Book pulls itself from Shapeshifter's grasp Image:Shapeshifterbook3.jpg|It activates its shield Image:Shapeshifterook4.jpg|The Book continues to protect itself Marshall, Fritz and Cynda The three are shapeshifters who posed as Piper, Prue and Phoebe's neighbors across the street in attempt to steal their Book of Shadows. They tried to use their father, Victor, to do so, but end up getting vanquished. Marshall was the leader, Cynda the most aggressive and formidable, with Fritz being the youngest of the trio. Image:Marshall.jpg|Marshall Image:Fritz.jpg|Fritz Image:Cynda human form.jpg|Cynda - Human form Image:Cynda.jpg|Cynda - Demon Form Evils 1.Marshall 2.Fritz 3.Cynda Vanquishes The Charmed Ones vanguish all three shapeshifters with the Safety spell. Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Vanquish the Shapeshifters'' :When in the circle, that is home, :Safety's gone and evil's roam. :Rid all beings from these walls, :Save us sisters three, now heed our call. 'Powers' *'Shapeshifting:'Used throughout the episode by Cynda, Fritz and Marshall. *'Premonition:'Phoebe has two premonitions touching Victor Bennett. *'Molecular Immobilization:'Used by Piper to freeze the restaurant when a waiter trips holding a flambe. *'Telekinesis:'Used by Prue to throw Victor and to move the protection ring. Episode Stills 103a.jpg 103b.jpg 103c.jpg 103d.jpg 103e.jpg 103f.jpg 103g.jpg Quotes :(At a cafe. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee.) :Piper: I wonder why he went to you first. Why not Phoebe or me? :Prue: Piper, it's not like I won the lottery. :Piper: Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in. :Prue: And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? :Piper: (Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambe, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambe out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.) Who wants flambe? :Victor: (The waiter stands back up and takes the flambe off of Piper.) Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere. :(Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room.) :Prue: Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt. :Phoebe: The handyman? :Leo: Call me Leo. :Phoebe: Gladly. International Titles *'French:' Au Nom du Père (In the Name of the Father) *'Polish:' Dziękuję za przyjazd (Thank You for Coming) *'Czech:' Návrat'' (The Return)'' *'Serbian:' Povratak oca (The Return of Father) *'Italian:' L'anello magico (The Magic Ring) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Obrigado por Não Mudar de Forma (''Thank You for Not Shapeshifting) *'Russian:' Vsegda ostavat'sya soboy (Always be yourself) *'Spanish:' Gracias por no cambiar de forma (Thank You for Not Shapeshifting) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Gracias por no cambiar (''Thanks for not change) *'Slovak:' Ďakujem, že nemeníš tvár (Thank You for Not Changing the Face) *'German:' Die Formwandler'' (The Shapeshifters)'' Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes